


huling sayaw

by cosmikken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmikken/pseuds/cosmikken
Summary: mahirap magpahanap sa taong nakahanap na ng iba. at kasal na.





	huling sayaw

**Author's Note:**

> galing ang prompt sa twt account na @kaisoo_aus. follow niyo sila! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/kaisoo_aus/status/955024331884515329

isang hakbang sa kanan. isa sa kaliwa. paulit-ulit, hanggang sa makuha ang timpla ng kanta, hanggang sa masanay ang paa, hanggang sa humiwalay ang kasayaw ni jongin na si jongdae mula sa pagsasayaw nila upang tumungo sa bagong kasal na sina baekhyun at kyungsoo na nagsasayaw rin sa gitna ng dance floor.

"pre, isayaw ko muna pinsan ko. para maisayaw mo rin si kyungsoo," pakantyaw na sabi ni jongdae sa kanya. "alam kong gusto mo. huli niyo na 'to."

huli na. huli na rin siya.

saglit na bumalik si jongin sa table niya at ininom ang natitirang wine. mukhang lumubog na ang araw sa labas dahil maga-alas sais na rin. matatapos na ang lahat. 

natanaw ni jongin si kyungsoo, papalapit sa kanya. mukhang ninakaw na ni jongdae ang pinsan niya at itinuro si kyungsoo sa direksyon ni jongin. 

muling uminom si jongin. kailangan niya ng alcohol sa sistema bago harapin si kyungsoo sa huling pagkakataon.

"gwapo natin ngayon ah!" bati ni kyungsoo ng makalapit sa kanya.

"ngayon lang ba? ikaw rin soo, gwapo ka ngayon. o maganda ba? pero lagi ka namang magandang tignan e."

"wag mong sabihin kahit kanino pero ikaw ang pinakagwapong best man! mas gwapo ka pa sa asawa ko," natatawang sabi nito. 

asawa ko. paulit-ulit na naririnig ni jongin ang dalawang salita sa nakalipas na isang minuto.

wine. kailangan niya pa ng win-

"sayaw tayo?" yaya sa kanya ni kyungsoo, nakangiting nakatingala ito sa kanya. 'yung ngiting halos labinlimang taon niya nang nakikita pero hindi pa rin nakakasawa. at kung ganoon ang tingin at ngiti sa kanya ni kyungsoo, sino siya para humindi?

madaling hinila ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at magkahawak-kamay silang pumunta sa dance floor, sakto naman sa pagpalit ng kanta. 

wonderful tonight. isa sa mga paborito ni kyungsoo. 

ipinatong ni kyungsoo ang mga braso sa balikat ni jongin, ang mga kamay ay nakakapit sa likod ng leeg ni jongin. kaagad ding ipinulupot ni jongin ang mga braso sa bewang ng kasayaw. mahigpit. palapit.

isang hakbang sa kanan. isa sa kaliwa. paulit-ulit, hanggang sa makuha ang timpla ng kanta, hanggang sa masanay ang paa, hanggang sa malimutan ni jongin ang mga tao sa paligid nilang dalawa.

at maalala ang unang beses na pagsayaw niya. kagaya ng dati, sa bisig niya, ay si kyungsoo ang kapareha. sa saliw ng kaparehas na kanta.

mukhang naalala rin ni kyungsoo ang iniisip niya at marahang itong ngumiti, "naalala mo ba nung prom natin, senior year? ganitong ganito rin yun jongin, diba?" 

"oo, ganitong ganito rin," pati ngiti mo. pati 'yang liwanag sa mga mata mo. pati nararamdaman ko sayo, ganon pa rin. 

"tapos 'yung rose na hawak kong para dapat sa crush ko non, kinuha mo," kinuha ni jongin ang maliit na rosas mula sa breast pocket sa suot nitong suit.

"at tsaka nilagay mo sa tenga ko," inipit ni jongin ang rosas sa kanang tenga nito.

napatawa si kyungsoo at ganun din si jongin. pero mamasa-masa na ang mga mata nila. ilang taon na rin pala ang lumipas. ilang taon na rin silang magkasama. magkaibigan. ganito sila kasaya, noong silang dalawa pa lang ang magkaibigan. ganito sila. 

"tapos pagkatapos non sabi mo-"

"wag ka nang umiyak. dadating din yung taong magugustuhan ka pabalik. pangit naman yong crush mo e mukhang lukot na lata. e ikaw, cute ka. makakahanap ka rin ng iba," ako, kyungsoo. sana nahanap mo ako. 

kasabay din nito ang pagpunas ni jongin ng luhang bumaba sa pisngi ni kyungsoo.

"jongin, nahanap ko na," masayang sabi ni kyungsoo.

"nahanap mo na. sabi ko naman sayo diba." 

humigpit ang yakap ni kyungsoo kay jongin at ipinatong ang ulo sa balikat nito at bumulong sa kanya, "jongin, thank you ha."

"para saan naman?"

"sa lahat. sa di mabilang na taon na pagkakaibigan. sa pagpapasaya sakin pag hindi ko na kaya. alam mo namang mahal kita diba? kahit may asawa na ako at di na tayo masyadong magkikita. syempre ikaw ang bestfriend ko e."

"talaga ba? sama niyo nga ako sa honeymoon niyo ni baek." pabirong sabi niya. 

kinurot ni kyungsoo ang gilid ng leeg niya, "gago hindi pwede. set na eh."

"mahal din kita. alam mo rin naman yon diba. pag pinaiyak ka niyang madaldal mong asawa, papaiyakin ko rin yan, tawagan mo lang ako," isang malakas na tawa ang isinukli ni kyungsoo sa kanya, "masaya ka ba, soo?"

"oo naman, jongin. ikaw ba?"

"masaya ako... para sayo."

patapos na ang kanta. patapos na rin ang araw. patapos na. 

nanatili lang na magkayakap ang dalawa. isang hakbang sa kanan. isa sa kaliwa. paulit-ulit, hanggang sa huling kumpas ng kanta.

"soo!" saktong lumitaw si baekhyun at lumakad papalapit sa kanila. 

kasabay ng pagtugtog ng simula ng bagong kanta ang paghiwalay ni kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap sa kanya.

"soo, tara ulit? huling kanta na e," nakangiti nitong tanong kay kyungsoo na siya namang sinang-ayunan niya.

"sige na, kyungsoo. hanapin ko na muna si chanyeol. baka mapadami yung inom e. wala akong ride pabalik kung nagkataon. alam mo naman yon."

"okay, kita na lang ulit tayo pag nagsama-sama ulit ang tropa!" 

pumagitna na ang bagong kasal. ang laki ng ngiti sa labi ng best friend niya. bakas din sa mata nito ang saya. ibang klase ng saya na hindi maibibigay ni kyungsoo sa kanya. 

nang nagsimula nang pumuno sa wedding hall ang unang linya ng kanta ay nagsimula na ring magsayaw ang dalawa.

isang hakbang sa kanan. isa sa kaliwa. paulit-ulit, hanggang sa makuha ang timpla ng kanta, hanggang sa masanay ang paa, hanggang sa malimutan ni kyungsoo si jongin dala ng sayang dulot ng kanyang asawa.

**Author's Note:**

> para kay aiah, ate nelle, at alexis.
> 
> sigawan niyo ako sa [ twitter.](https://twitter.com/kyungsass)


End file.
